There are many methods used to cool microchips and other similar devices, including mechanical cooling using airflow, heat dissipation fins, and the like. However, with thin film stacks, layers that generate heat may not exposed to a surface, and thus, it can be more difficult to control the temperature profile. For example, removing heat from the thermal inkjet firing system between pulses tends to be a limiter of print speed as well as a limiter of the types of inks that can be commercially feasible for firing from a thermal inkjet device. In a thermal inkjet printing device, there is typically a resistor that is used to generate a thermal bubble, and the thermal bubble is used effectively to eject minute droplets of ink from a printing orifice. Thus, the resistor can be more effective if it can be heated and cooled rapidly. Unfortunately, this can be a difficult task as the resistor is typically buried in the thin film stack and is therefore, not easily cooled.